darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-06-03 - Adorableness
Coruscant: Public Spaceport This massive Spaceport rises gracefully over the highest of this Sector of the City's shimmering towers and sweeping bridges. A slender, airy construction of silver framework set everywhere with transparisteel walls rises floor for floor above and behind the skyward-thrust cluster of heavy landing pads. Within this structure sentients from all over the galaxy bustle about with droids in tow, some making travel arrangements and some mucking their way through the crowded customs departments staffed by the pale-faced bereaucrats of Coruscant's Court system. The landing pads have been artfully designed and constructed of nearly white concrete, rimmed about with polished silver durasteel. The landing pads vary greatly from one to the next in size, but all share a common shape. Circular, they would be domes but for their flat tops. Each landing pad is supported from beneath by heavy foundations that eventually come together as they descend deeper into the City, and each is joined to the others by a complex series of open-air bridges. Briseis moves through the spaceport at a slow pace, footsteps dragging in a match to her distracted expression. The Republic Guard is uniformed, as per usual, and frowning, also as per usual. She carries a box tucked up under one arm. Terienn disembarks from a cheap bucket-of-bolts freighter and locks the ship up. The young Captain/Admiral/? starts across the spaceport, her face a carefully studied professional blank. Spaceports, busy things. Everyone's moving, with no where really to go. And they never look under their feet! For shame. There could be things underfoot! Soft, furry things! Lacking a shoulder to ride on today, the little rodent princess, Pip, braves the territory reserved for the big primitives. Rough and tumble, however, is how it manages to travel, booted and punted, one set of shoes to another. Ooof, at the feet of a robed fellow, scrunch, tail under a boot, and with a skid, ultimately, right before some poor guardswoman. Enough is enough! Pip is a creature that takes care of itself. No more vile abuse from the tall ones! It hoists itself up and scampers up a pant leg. See them try to get it up there! Ha-ha! And, only then, does it realize that legs are not for climbing and looks up at Briseis most apologetically with its large, red-pupiled eyes. Briseis /squeaks/. Audibly, loudly, and with a quick backward side shuffle of startled dismay before her gaze catches sight of the rodent - rodent! - looking up at her. She shifts her box, thankfully not dropped, and stares at it. A squeak is quite an unusual sound to be hearing in a spaceport. So organic. It draws Terienn's curiosity and she subtly cranes her neck over to check the source ofthe sound. Oh dear. She sighs, and slowly walks over. Pip blinks up, very slowly. Its antenna warbles a little and it scoots down the pant leg, little claws drawing soft sighs from the fabric, though not at all of the good variety. Yet, the rodent doesn't seem particularly inclined to go back to the floor. Not at all. FORCE: You experience a loving feeling and think of Pip. Briseis kicks her leg. She kicks it once, she kicks it twice, she growls, "Get /off/," and then she looks up at the approaching Terienn and looks desperate. "Help?" Rylas enters the spaceport area clad in his armor. He seems to be heading towards his ship, but as he spots Briseis and a familiar looking rodent, he changes course, instead heading for the small group. Her pace quickening, Terienn arrives at the scene. The sigh still in her eyes, she puts her hands on her hips. Though her eyes are trying to be patient, her voice has a firm note. "If she keeps standing there, and I stand here, no one will step on you unless you go running off again. Understand?" Well, shaking doesn't make it any better! Pip's wide eyes squeeze shut as it desperately clings to the fabric, despite the protests of the owner. Only when the shakes subside does it slip all the way off, shakes its head to clear it, then runs for cover behind the owner of a familiar voice - Brae. Rylas cants his head forwards slightly, then turns away from the women and the rodent. He murmurs something into his comlink and then hurries off to his ship. Rylas boards Galaxian. SPACE: Galaxian blasts off into Coruscant: Airspace Sector 350. "Off off off!" Briseis orders, and the shaking resumes for a moment before it stills again and the thing blissfully scampers down and toward Brae. Bri scowls at each in turn. "Are you /kidding/ me?" she says. "What the hell...?" Terienn offers Karakas a sympathetic shrug. "I don't know," she replies, her eyes dropping for a moment to glance at the critter. "It's... good to see you up and about again, Captain. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk. I'm trying to meet with someone..." Pip's ears drop sadly to the floor, dragging along the metal. It looks both ashamed and shy, flinching away from the yelling, large eyes brimming with ... adorable! "Yes, well." Bri focuses her gaze on Brae for a moment and draws in a heavy breath as she murmurs, "Can't stay in a hospital bed forever. Thank you." The critter gets another glance, and then a scowl. "Take that with you?" she suggests. "It's going to get trampled. Terienn looks down at the creature with another slightly befuddled glance. "I don't think I have a choice in the matter. It goes where it wants to." She shrugs again, and then puts on her serious-face again. "Take care, Captain." Then without another word, she starts toward the train station. Pip's brows furrow slightly. It takes a hesitant step after Briseis, then sits back down. A motion it would soon regret, for after the meat-shields leave, the feet return! Woe, to the tiny form, back to its daily struggles! FORCE: You experience a thoughtful feeling and think of Pip. Terienn heads out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. "Of course, Captain," Briseis returns, and she steps back as the other Guard disappears, her gaze turned downward and frowning on the rodent. Again, the little fluffball finds its shelter under the Guardswoman's feet. One little paw gives a soft tug at the pant leg it had previously used like a tree, then another. Pip makes very deliberate attempts at gaining the woman's attention. Hopefully, this time, without the kicking, yes? FORCE: You experience a thoughtful feeling and receive a vision: A small, white-and-pink-furred rodent bows its head to you. A hollow voice rings out, seemingly out of nowhere. Telepathic message: Please, we do not mean to intrude on your mind, merely to express our sincerest apologies. We are Pip, human sentient with a cloudy mind. You think of Pip... Briseis startles backward one step and then another, and her expression goes briefly, visibly, horrified as she stares down at the creature. "What the frak-" Pip's antenna shoots up like a rod, then curls back down. It flinches back at the woman's reaction, disappointment, sorrow, perhaps, in those large eyes. FORCE: You experience a scared feeling and receive a vision: The small rodent drawing away from you, then blissful, cloudy, grayness. Softly, more distant, the hollow, monotonous voice speaks. Telepathic message: We beg your forgiveness! We did not mean to startle. Please, do not be alarmed... You think of Pip... Briseis frowns intently, staring down at Pip. "I think you'd better find yourself someplace that people aren't going to step on you," she points out bluntly. If it had lips, it would no doubt be biting them. Instead, Pip simply lowers its head in a soft nod, eyes downcast and apologetic. At least, for a while. Then, its brows arch with newfound vigor and determination. Another nod, more firm. The rodent lifts its head up, nametag giving an encouraging jingle, and goes to prove it can be a bold hero that doesn't get stepped on all the time. Briseis watches this process for a few moments and then nods once, apparently satisfied before the Guard Captain turns and moves swiftly in the other direction. As the Galaxian decends into the Coruscant sky, it lands on it's designated landing pad. The hatch opens and the ramp decends as a haggard-looking Rylas walks down the ramp. After several days of scouring the galaxy looking for his lost bride, the Elector and Senator of Corulag and Lord High Protector of Alderaan has definitely seen better days. He removes his helm and runs a gloved hand through his hair. He hasn't slept much since Serenella was taken. He was due a few hours of rest before going out again and resuming his search. The Howler Prime has landed in the starport of Coruscant and after a while, Serenella emerges alone, oddly enough carrying a small bag with the label of a Coruscanti lingerie store. And wearing a purple robe. She waves back into the large ship before the ramp closes and begins to walk towards the exit of the spaceport, looking around for a taxi glider. Briseis is making her way through the spaceport with a frown upon her features and a box tucked under one arm, away from the disturbance of a small creature with disturbingly large eyes and a habit of climbing up pantslegs. She lifts a hand to scrub it over her forehead and ducks her head as she moves vaguely toward the Galaxian. True to its earlier self-proclaimed mission, the rodent Pip takes its journey higher up, hopping from shoulder to shoulder, from one head to another, none of which seem happy or prepared for the rodent to scamper across. Spotting Serenella, it makes a daring leap into her shoulder, slips a bit, and scrambles to right itself. Then, it promptly proceeds with a rather excited greeting, rubbing the length of its body along the woman's jaw, fluffy tail tickling ears. Rylas continues walking towards the magtrain, oblivious to the fact that his wife is indeed nearby. Eventually, he meets up with Briseis and he pauses, offering the woman a weak smile. "Hello, Captain Karakas. Always a pleasure to see you in good health." Serenella stiffens for half a second when something lands on her shoulder - last time it was a furry paw belonging to a wookiee that was about to kidnap her. Then she recognizes the rodent and squeals. "Pip! Oh Pip, I'm so glad to see you! I'm so glad to be back!" She lifts it up off her shoulder and hugs it against her chest, so it can rest on her ample bosom. "Yes, I'm rather sick of hospitals," Briseis admits with a brief nod of greeting to Rylas as she draws to a halt near him. She studies him for a moment, her expression creasing in a quiet frown, and notes, "You're looking rather tired. No news?" Ample bosom, indeed. What a glorious day for the rodent, not that it could appreciate such things. Its poofy tail and antenna wag for a different kind of excitement. Rylas shakes his head, "None yet. I have Lear using every resource at his disposal to find her, not to mention my own men are out there as well. I don't know why she was taken, or who would want to do this. But when I find out who it was, they will regret messing with my family. I can promise you that." He frowns slightly. "Hospital? Why were you in the hospital?" Not many make it to this part of Serenella's anatomy, so the rodent better enjoy the moment while it lasts. She nods to whatever it tells hier telepathically and sighs. "I'm fine, Pip, just tired. I need to find Tara... I hope SHE is okay... I know Ina and Ry took care of her but I was so worried about my poor little darling..." She chokes up and begins to look around for a cab. "Lear?" Briseis repeats the name with a flicker of curiousity before his final question earns a drawn-out hesitation, marked by the clouded sadness that shadows her eyes. "I--" she begins, and then pauses before adding simply, "I had a bad encouter with a Dark Force user and his lightsaber. It's healed now." For the most part, this is true, although her stride carries with it a bit of a limp these days. "I was sorry to hear about Serenella. No leads?" At her reply, Pip nuzzles at Serenella's chin with a fuzzy nose. It doesn't need to speak now, it simply provides furry comfort. Rylas nods. "I have one lead. Lear sent me a holomessage earlier this morning..that's why I rushed back to Coruscant. Apparently he's found out that she was taken to Pax City on Paxo. Which means I have a damned good guess as to who took her in the first place. The only thing I don't know is why. I need to speak to a few people about mounting a res.." His voice trails off as he hears a familiar squeak. Sounds like the adult version of Tara. He begins to scan the spaceport until he spots her. He murmurs, eyes going wide. "It can't be...SERENELLA!!" He booms at the top of his lungs. Briseis nods in quiet time to Rylas, her head bobbing with a deepening frown until he trails off and then shouts. In silence, the Guard Captain turns to follow his attention, her eyes falling on Serenella and the strange rodent she cuddles. Serenella almost leaps when she hears the voice boom across the spaceport. "There's Ry!", she calls out and runs across the spaceport, elbowing people aside when necessary, holding Pip clutched to her chest. Then she throws herself at her husband, arms around his neck. "Oh Ry!" Hopefully Pip doesn't get squished between them. Between bodies and breasts, a single clawed paw pokes out, twitching softly. Squishy rodents are squishy. Dash L'hnnar emerges from Raining Acrimony. Viceroy Guard emerges from Raining Acrimony. Rylas wraps Serenella up in his arms and holds her tight, but not too tight. Poor Pip. He nuzzles his cheek against hers as he murmurs, "I can't believe you're here. I've been trying to find you since I was told that you'd been taken." He releases her then and spots Pip against her chest. He reaches out with a finger and pets the rodent's head. "Sorry, Pip." He says to it. Briseis steps backwards, putting a bit of distance between herself and the reunited couple. She shifts the weight of the box she carries and blinks carefully, silent. Serenella gingerly extricates Pip from between her bosom and Rylas' chest and places the rodent carefully back on her shoulder, before leaning properly into Rylas, closing her eyes. "I was so worried... Are you okay? How's Tara? Is she with Inanna?" After several minutes -- approximately ten -- a large CR25 Troop Carrier descends through the atmosphere, breaks the thin cloud cover, and meanders its bulk into the main spaceport. The vessel's repulsorlift's whine and roar as the military craft maneuvers into its designated berth and, eventually, comes to rest atop massive landing struts. There is a break in the hull, a hiss of depressurized air, and a wide platform extends from the craft as a large entryway opens outwardly. Several soldiers in crimson armor descend the platform and, behind them, walks the Corellian Viceroy. The man moves casually and unrushed, jade orbs taking in the ever-growing scene around him with each step. Rylas replies, "I'm fine. Tara's fine. She's with Inanna. I was worried about /you/." He pauses, looking at her. "They didn't do anything to you did they? Do they know about...your condition?" He glances down at her tummy briefly before looking back up towards her. Life had a dream: It gave birth to Kindness. Then Malice soon followed: The nightmare of darkness. Eyes as golden as the sweetest honey peer out from the shadows between two crates -- the orbs of a predator in search ofprey. There is no love there, just greed: a thirst that must be quenched, a thirst like the deepest yearning of the soul. "Gnyah!" comes the shrill call as the Kowakian steps out from his cover. A thirst for... entertainment. Serenella shakes her head at Rylas' question and smiles, leaning up to kiss him. "I'm fine, honey. Glad to be back. There was this rude jerk who did something weird with his hand and I felt like I was choking and feared that my vocal chords got damaged, but apart from that, everything's fine. Miss Bellamy was totally nice to me, she let me stay at her place and gave me this nice robe!" Briseis watches the pair for a moment before she clears her throat slightly and nods to Rylas. "Congratulations," she murmurs. "It's good to see you-- safely returned." Her gaze moves to Serenella briefly, and then she ducks her head and adds a quiet, "Excuse me," before the Guard Captain turns and moves away toward the magtrain with ever-quickening steps. Once the 'red guard' leaves the durasteel platform for tarmac, they stop, now motionless. The Viceroy, once free of the landing ramp, does the same thing. "Hmm," he says with a soft sigh. "I think it's time for a new mode of transport, fellas," murmurs the man next. L'hnnar clasps his hands behind his back, wrist-in-palm, and allows a curious scan of the spaceport as a whole. Dash then reaches into his vest, fishes for something, and eventually produces a thin, scent-laden cigarra. He bites, lights it, and takes a long, slow drag. The Monkey-Lizard allows his keen eyes to search out the landing pad. Amusement must be found. The King of the Landing Pad demands it, as ever he does, specially now that he finds himself in a new domain. "Ohhhh," he says, beak slightly open, awed by the retreating Briseis. After all, he has not granted this sentient permission to vacate the area. With no further time wasted, the Kowakian springs into action in a series of leaps that should, hopefully, deliver him on the Guardwoman's exit path. Rylas murmurs to Serenella. "We can finish this conversation later. Let me take you home." He keeps an arm around her shoulders as he walks with her towards the trains. He turns to speak to Karakas, only to find that she's already gone. And then he spots Deleterious moving after her. He frowns slightly, continuing to walk towards where the other two were. Serenella nods to Rylas and rubs her cheek against the furry rodent on her shoulder. "Can we take him with us? He's adorable." Oh, he's in her path all right. Bri's frown deepens and her path swerves instantly. "You know," quietly comes Dash's voice from behind the red wall, "I feel like I've forgotten something." The man then quietly considers this, but only for a moment. Somehow -- perhaps a different commotion entirely -- his attention is caught and pulled to what is now three Humans, a rodent, and a ... Kowakian Monkey-Lizard? L'hnnar raises a brow as he spectates. "Gnyah!" Deleterious protests and leaps once more, landing yet again on the unfortunate Briseis' path. A mischievous claw moves surreptitiously behind him, followed by the rather unpleasent sound of Kowakian bowel evacuation. COMBAT: Deleterious wields his Monkey Droppings. Pip lets out a small, content purr, glad to be free of the human sandwich. It is fortunate, perhaps, that the rodent closes its eyes contently, to avoid the sight of its arch nemesis - the poor father and king of Nar Shaddaa. Rylas hmms, looking at Pip. "I guess it'll be alright. But I hear that Pip does it's own thing. So if it decides to leave, you'll just have to let it go." He idly places his other hand on his blaster as he moves to walk past Briseis and Deleterious. Serenella nods and turns her head a little to be able to see the rodent on her shoulder. "Coming along, Pip? Tara would love to see you, I'm sure." She begins walking away with Rylas, knowing that the furry rodent will hop off if it prefers to stay in the spaceport. "You have got to be fraking kidding me," Briseis mutters, and with a scowl down at the revolting creature, she plunges forward and past, shoving it aside if she must. Her retreat is quick-paced and urgent. Pip opens one eye, lazily, studying the couple. Eventually, its love of younglings wins over and it simply bobs its head. Rylas heads out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. Serenella heads out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. Pip heads out of the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. How infuriating that this source of entertainment would try to run past him! Deleterious A. Cahoot -- upstanding gentlebeing of civil society and King of the Landing Pad -- will not be denied his birthright: to laugh and be merry. "Gnyahahahahaha," he cackles, leaping away from the rather rash Guardswoman and flinging away, allowing the fruit of his digetive labors to course the air in her direction. COMBAT: Deleterious throws his Monkey Droppings at Briseis! Terienn enters the Public Spaceport through the open thoroughfare. The form of Corellian Viceroy L'hnnar can be seen at the foot of the Raining Acrimony's ramp. Lined in front of the man are several crimson plated soldiers. They all seem to have their heads focused in the direction on the poop-throwing-monkey. Briseis, hurry though she does, is not moving swiftly enough to avoid that rank, hurled mess, and she spins to stare back at the thing before shaking a leg, uniform trousers now stained with filth, and biting off a series of sharp curses before she disappears in the distance. Category:June 2008 RP Logs